Yakusoku
by Autumn88
Summary: Introspection des sentiments de Naruto par rapport à Sasuke, après son départ pour chez Orochimaru.


**Série :** Naruto.  
**Genre :** Ficlet. Pensées qui s'entrechoquent sans cohérences, contradictions. Bref, introspection à la fin sèche.  
**Autrice :** Miyuse.  
**Couple :** Naruto?Sasuke.  
**Spoiler :** Oui, oui, jusqu'à la fin du tome 27.  
**Disclaimer :** Deux porte-clés, un artbook, un calendrier et des posters, ça n'intervient pas en ma faveur ? Non ? Vraiment pas ? D'accord, d'accord... Masashi Kishimoto, donc TT.  
**Note :** Fin assez crue. Dans le sens où on s'attend à une suite. Mais j'hésite...

**Yakusoku chapitre unique.**

T'avais pas le droit.  
Tu pouvais pas me quitter, je voulais pas.  
Pourtant, tu l'as fait. Salaud. Tu sais que je t'aime ? Tu le savais, ça, tu le savais ! Ouais, je t'aime ! Et ça me fait mal, si mal… Chaque fois que je repense à toi, j'ai l'impression de mourir un peu plus. Mais tu t'en fous, c'est ça ? Bien sûr, que tu t'en fous. T'en a jamais rien eu à cirer de ce que je pensais. Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était te lier avec le premier pigeon venu, pour mieux le tuer quand il avait le dos tourné. Tu peux me le dire, je ne t'en voudrai pas plus que maintenant. Si… Si tu m'avais dit que tu devais me tuer. Si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, avant…. Si tu m'avais montré que ça te faisait mal, malgré tout… Alors peut-être. Peut-être que je te les aurais dit, ces mots. « Vas-y, tue-moi. Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Tant que c'est toi. » Tant que c'est toi… J'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour ta petite gueule d'enfoiré. J'aurais pu, là est toute la différence. J'ai rien fait parce que je me suis rendu compte que ça aurait servi à rien. Je t'aurais même aidé et suivi, tu te rends compte ? J'aurais pu changer ma façon de penser, si tu me l'avais demandé. J'aurais tout fait pour toi. La seule chose que je pouvais – que je peux toujours pas, d'ailleurs ! – pas faire, c'était te donner ma vie si tu me disais pas la phrase magique. Nan, je marche pas au donnant-donnant. Mais il faut quand même un minimum. J'me sacrifie pas pour les enfoirés même pas capables d'être francs envers eux-mêmes ou envers les autres. Oui parce que tu n'es qu'un hypocrite. T'as jamais été super sympa, mais… Mais pourtant, il y a pas deux an, t'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde si j'avais été en danger. J'en suis sûr. Y a qu'à voir la fois où tu t'es jeté devant moi, pendant notre combat contre Haku et Zabuza. Ton corps avait agi tout seul ? Mon cul, oui ! Soit c'était de la manipulation – encore que je doute parce que te foutre en l'air juste pour ça, c'est quand même vachement con – soit c'était… Sincère ?  
Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ?  
J'ai besoin de toi, bordel… Reviens, reviens ! Je me sens si vide, sans toi. Sans toi… Je ne suis plus moi. Chier, je vire sentimental, c'est dangereux. Bouarf, de toute façon, au point où j'en suis… J'ai besoin de toi. Tes coups de gueules, ta peau, tes cheveux, tes non-dits, ta haine pour ton frère, ton nombrilisme… T'as que des défauts, gueule d'amour. À tel point que je m'y suis attaché. Tu te souviens de la fois où j'suis tombé malade ? Je faisais malaise sur malaise. J'ai du rester au lit une semaine. Semaine passée à dormir. Sakura m'a dit plus tard que tu étais resté tous les jours à mon chevet. T'aurais vraiment fait ça pour quelqu'un que tu détestes ? Quelqu'un qui t'emmerde et que tu trouves idiot ? Me fais pas rire… Je te sais maso, mais pas à ce point ! Pauvre lâche…  
T'aurais du me dire « je t'aime » même si ces mots n'étaient que du vent. Je m'en serais foutu, alors, que tu me mentes. Ça m'aurait fait si plaisir… Ça m'aurait évité de souffrir comme un con, dans mon coin. Puis, ça t'aurait été vachement utile, avoue ! Mais alors… Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? J'étais trop fort, peut-être ? Me fais pas rire, j't'arrive à peine à la cheville… Ou peut-être que me tuer, ça te faisait… Trop mal ? J'aimerais bien, je te le cache pas. Mais j'ose même pas espérer, je me fatiguerais pour rien.  
Tu sais, si tu revenais un jour… Je pense que j'oublierais tout. Je pardonnerais tous les non-dits. Tout ce qu'on a pas fait. Tout ce que tu as voulu faire. Je m'approcherais de toi, doucement. Une fois à ton niveau, ma main viendrait lentement à ta joue. Je te toucherais et je me dirais que j'aurais voulu le faire plus tôt. Puis, je poserais mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Je verserais sans doute une larme sur le temps perdu et te murmurerais au coin de l'oreille que je t'aime. Ensuite, je rirais de ma mièvrerie. Et j'attendrais que tu prennes la suite des opérations. Je ne voudrais surtout pas te brusquer… Mais ça n'arrivera plus, c'est trop tard. Ça va bientôt faire quoi… Deux ans que tu es parti ? Ouais, bon, quoi qu'il en soit, ça fait bien trop longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu. Faut dire aussi qu'une journée me semble durer un an. J'te laisse faire le calcul, _Sasuke-kun_. Petit con, va.  
Dire que j'avais promis à Sakura de te ramener. Et j'ai pas su… J'ai pas su, je me dégoûte… Tu sais qu'elle aussi, tu l'as brisée ? Tu dois t'en douter, elle t'aimait, c'était encore plus flagrant que moi. Mais mine de rien, elle est forte. Tu l'as brisée, certes, mais elle s'en est relevée. Pire, elle est même décidée à m'accompagner pour partir te récupérer. Mission de sauvetage, troisième version. Et j'ai beau penser qu'on va se casser les dents pour rien, la demoiselle n'en démord pas. Elle m'engueule même. Et idiot c'est de ta faute s'il ne revient pas, si t'y crois plus, ça marchera pas, j'en passe et des moins bonnes. Elle insiste, la bougresse. Enfin, heureusement qu'elle est là. Sinon j'pense pas que j'pourrais encore t'engueuler par la pensée.  
Bordel, tu me manques tellement… À tel point que j'ai parfois envie de me faire le coup de la pointe du kunai ; m'aiguiser. Au sens propre s'entend. Heureusement que j'en ai pas le courage. Moi et mes idées noires… Faut vraiment que j'sois désespéré pour m'exprimer ainsi, tu penses pas ? Nan, vraiment ? Okay, je change d'approche. C'est vrai que t'es pas du genre à prendre les gens en pitié. Te frapper pour te faire entendre raison, déjà fait. Et ça m'a mené à l'hosto. Te gueuler que je te hais, ça irait pas non plus, je pense. Tu feindrais encore l'indifférent. La seule chose qui pourrait fonctionner, à la rigueur, ça serait de te retrouver, t'assommer, puis t'enchaîner. Et si ça ne suffisait toujours pas, te plonger en léthargie. Mais j'appelle pas ça te ramener. Putain, mais pourquoi je me suis amouraché d'un tordu pareil… Faut faire quoi pour que tu reviennes ?  
J'suis désolé.  
Si j'te disais ça, tu penses que tu pourrais envisager de revenir… ?  
Je vois déjà ta tête d'ici. « Désolé ? Désolé de quoi ? » Oh ! Plein de choses. J'suis désolé de pas avoir senti que j'me fatiguerais pour rien. De pas trouver de bonnes raisons pour que tu restes. De t'emmerder, encore et toujours. De ne pas avoir le courage de te tuer. De ne pas avoir pu t'aider. De t'aimer.  
Ca fait déjà pas mal, hein ?  
Pardon ! Pourquoi j'insiste ? Mais t'es bouché, ma parole ! Encore plus que ce que j'croyais ! Je t'ai dit que je t'ai-mais. Je te savais débile, mais à ce point… T'as tant de mal que ça avec ce verbe... ?

_Owari_.

Notes de fin : Je vous avais prévenu que la fin était sèche, hein ? Et puis pour le titre, ça n'a pas de rapport apparent avec le texte, mais euh... c'est fait exprès ! X3;;


End file.
